elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gisli
|Base ID = }} Gisli is a Nord citizen and the sister of Erikur, who lives in Solitude. Background Gisli is a noblewoman living with her brother, a Thane named Erikur, in Erikur's House. She strongly dislikes her brother and is often referred to as "Erikur's sister" rather than "Gisli" by others, which angers her. Dialogue That doesn't seem like a good attitude. :*''"If you're looking for a good attitude go see the Bards. They'll fake it for you if nothing else. If you're looking for truth instead, see Noster. He's a good example of what life has to offer. And if you're just looking to feel good, go get some Spiced Wine from Evette. But whatever you do, just leave me alone."'' :*(If Noster Eagle-Eye and Evette San have been killed) "If you're looking for a good attitude go see the Bards. But you won't get any better than this from me." So Erikur is your brother? "Yes. My older brother and the person you probably want to be speaking to right now. But really, since Torygg's death, Falk Firebeard wields the true power of the Jarl's court. My brother is nothing more than a pompous little fop." If Erikur has been killed: So Erikur was your brother? "Yes. My older brother. He was a bit of a fop, really. And truth be told, since Torygg's death, he had no real power in court. But still... He didn't deserve to die." Conversations ;Erikur Erikur: "Sister, how is my fortune coming along?" Gisli: "Profits continue to rise. The warehouse continues to bring in good revenues, and rent on your stores in the Well is acceptable." Erikur: "I'm afraid 'acceptable' just isn't acceptable anymore. I'm sure they can spare a few more coins in monthly rent." Gisli: "Yes, brother. I'm sure they'll agree it's a fair price to pay in order to avoid interacting with you on a daily basis." Erikur: "Fair or not, they'll pay it, and that's all I need to care about. Bear that in mind, sister." Erikur: "That clumsy maid at the palace spilled wine on my best suit. Sister, I believe it's time for a replacement." Gisli: "I can commission one from the Radiant Raiment. It won't be cheap, but if you want the best, they're the only choice." Erikur: "I swear, those scheming elves charge us twice what anyone else would pay." Gisli: "Of course they do, brother. You keep raising their rent." Quotes *''"Have you met my dear brother Erikur? The man's as trustworthy as a khajiit goldmonger."'' *''"Quickly if you please. I'm quite busy running errands for my bastard of a brother..."'' *''"Welcome to the center of the world... or at least my brother Erikur's world..."'' *''"We'll speak again later. If we must..."'' *''"I'll be sure to check 'Talk to random stranger' off my list of today's tasks..."'' Trivia *In the Creation Kit, one can see that she might have been intended to be, or become, Steward as she's in the Steward faction. It's possible that Erikur was meant to become Jarl, being in the Jarl faction, if the Stormcloaks win the Civil War. *There's an old Icelandic tale of three brothers named Gísli, Eiríkur and Helgi. It's possible that Gisli and Erikur were named after them, and there may originally have been supposed to be a third sibling. Appearances * de:Gisli es:Gisli fr:Gisli pl:Gisli ru:Гисли uk:Гіслі Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters